


Fully Established

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parabatai, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Магнус уже знал достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться в связи парабатай.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Fully Established

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fully Established](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439264) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



— Да, уже в пути, — заверил его Джейс, едва ответив на звонок.

Магнус убрал телефон в карман и сел на край дивана. Поправил одеяло и призвал очередную кружку теплого бульона.  
— Он скоро будет, любимый, — пообещал он и в ответ на свои старания получил лишь недовольный кивок. 

Магнус очень быстро понял, что Александру не нравится, когда другие видят его слабым. Ранения или, в редких случаях, болезнь он предпочитал скрывать до тех пор, пока не сможет вернуться в строй, словно ничего и не было. Ранения — еще куда ни шло, ведь шрамы и болячки — что-то вроде боевых трофеев. Болезнь? Ее он решительно презирал.

Почувствовав толчок в защитные чары, Магнус без колебаний открыл Джейсу дверь. Парень прошел внутрь, бросил взгляд на диван и закатил глаза. Кинул куртку на ближайший стул и, закатав рукава, фыркнул:  
— Серьезно? Ты такой придурок. Если бы ты позволил ему помочь вчера или даже два дня назад, еще при первых симптомах…

Магнус задумался над его словами. Вчера вечером Александр выглядел немного уставшим, но заверил его, что просто устал за день. Он понятия не имел, в чем крылась истинная причина, поэтому принял его объяснения. Если он упустил подсказки, которые помогли бы избежать всего этого, то будет чувствовать себя ужасно.

— Макс навестил нас. Половина его класса слегла с простудой, он дерьмово выглядел. И Алеку, конечно же, нужно было исполнить роль обожаемого старшего братика, что произошло потом, ты уже знаешь, — объяснил Джейс. Он c легкостью поднял названного брата с дивана, видимо заранее активировав руну силы, и бодро потащил его в гостевую спальню. Плюхнул на кровать, поправил подушки с одеялом, затем скинул ботинки и залез следом.

Когда это случилось впервые, Магнус не смог сдержать накрывшую его волну ревности. Шедшую рука об руку с беспомощностью. Он не мог помочь тому, кого любит, ему даже не доверяли достаточно, чтобы позволить понять, что что-то не так, а потом заявился этот блондинистый паршивец и без всякой магии все исправил.

Но в конечном итоге он понял. Большой и сильный Александр Лайтвуд мог скрывать свою так называемую слабость от всего остального мира, но от собственного парабатая он ее скрыть не мог. И Джейс безжалостно этим пользовался. Не единожды уже Магнус слышал от него такие фразы, как «Я знаю, что у тебя болит голова, потому что у меня болит голова, сделай уже чертов перерыв» или «Стряпня Иззи убийственна, мы все это знаем, почему тебе не хватило мозгов ее не есть?». И его любимое: «Ты серьезно собирался скрыть колотую рану?»

Что-то он мог вылечить магией, на что-то требовалось время, так как кровь нефилима отвергала постороннее вмешательство, а для чего-то нужно было и то, и другое. Сейчас Магнус мог бы уменьшить головную боль и боль в груди любимого, но организм должен сам справиться с вирусом, иначе потеряет способность противостоять подробным вещам. Так что он приготовил чай и бульон, усилил их действие лечебными травами, установил позаимствованный у примитивных увлажнитель воздуха и убедился, что гостевая комната готова к использованию.

Просунув голову в дверь, Магнус обнаружил Джейса, сидящим, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Одной рукой он обнимал вцепившегося в него словно осьминог парабатая, в другой держал телефон, пролистывая его, пока не заметил присутствие Магнуса.  
— Он что-нибудь ел?

— Полкружки бульона и три четверти кружки чая, — с готовностью выдал его Магнус.

Вздохнув, Джейс усадил возмущенного Алека в почти вертикальное положение. Взял у Магнуса кружку и приказал:  
— Выпей. Сейчас же.

Магнус с улыбкой наблюдал, как Алек послушно выполнил приказ, на этот раз действительно выпив все до дна. Пусть на его лице и держалось это обиженное выражение, которому Магнус в тайне не переставал умиляться, но он прикончил кружку и, как только ее забрали, демонстративно завалился обратно, чтобы вновь свернуться калачиком.

Улыбку сменили чуть хмурые морщинки, стоило увидеть, как Джейс вернулся к своему телефону.  
— Книги или планшет в этот раз? — спросил он.

Джейс поднял удивленный взгляд, словно забыл про возможность выбора.  
— Я, э, читаю серию книг, она довольно хороша, — признался он, показав Магнусу экран, словно тот мог разобрать крошечный текст с такого расстояния. Щелчок пальцев и появился планшет с более подходящим для приглушенного освещения комнаты шрифтом.

Магнус принял благодарность, но почувствовал необходимость заметить:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что тоже можешь заразиться, верно?

— Обычно так и происходит, — весело ухмыльнулся Джейс.

Магнус кивнул и оставил их в покое. Впереди ждут несколько тихих дней, полных бульона и носовых платков, так что он пока может заняться своими делами. Самое меньшее через два дня, когда они поменяются местами и будет очередь Джейса угрюмо жаться к своему парабатаю — и пусть хоть кто-нибудь только посмеет что-нибудь сказать ему по этому поводу — пока он будет оставаться с ним рядом, у Александра появится возможность на дополнительный отдых, необходимый ему для полного выздоровления. Баланс своего рода, считал Магнус. И он не собирался его нарушать.


End file.
